Ben Coogan
Ben Coogan is Emily's ex-boyfriend who tried to assault her in the girls locker room only to be tackled and beaten up by Emily's hero, Toby. He was either jealous or turned on by Emily's budding relationship with Maya, as he teases them for things such as Maya's sleeping over - what he refers to as a lesbian pajama party. After being beaten up by Toby, he seems to be leaving her alone. He was first seen in the second episode of the series, "The Jenna Thing," though first mentioned in "Pilot" when Emily tells Maya that she has an athletic boyfriend. In "The Jenna Thing," Ben tries to force kisses out of Emily, perhaps as proof of her interest, but she is clearly not interested. Emily tries to back away, staring longingly at Maya across the hall. Emily lets Ben know that Maya is staying at her place, and Ben seems okay with it for the time being. The next day, Ben drives Emily and Maya to school. He teases the girls about their 'lesbian pajama party,' clearly insecure about his own relationship with Emily and threatened by Emily's relationship with Maya and the fact that she slept over Emily's house. He crudely tells Maya that she has gotten more action than he has. Maya brushes it off, but Emily is embarrassed and upset. When Maya leaves the car, Emily forcefully kisses Ben so as to prove herself. But when Ben's jock friends start pounding on the car and talking up Ben for his manhood, Emily groans and leaves. In "To Kill a Mocking Girl," Emily rides her bike to school. While she is tying it up, Maya walks over to say hi. Ben then comes over, forcefully kissing Emily, who tries to push him away. Ben mentions Noel's cabin party, to which he expects to go with Emily. Emily is up for going, but she invites Maya to come as well, and Maya accepts, perhaps to Ben's dismay. Later that day, while Emily is about to change from her swim suit into her regular clothes in the girls locker room, Ben sneaks up her and tries to coerce Emily into making out and taking off her bathing suit. She tries to push him off nicely, but he gets aggressive, almost violent. When he doesn't stop as she asks more firmly, Toby barges in and wordlessly pushes Ben off of Emily. He pounds Ben into the locker until he bleeds, while Emily screams for him to stop. When Ben asks if Toby is the reason she's not into him as much, she tells him to get over himself; it's over. At Noel's party, Sean is playing foosball with his friends, including Ben. Hanna is standing there, annoyed by the fact that she isn't alone with Sean yet. Just then, Emily arrives with Maya. When Ben hears Hanna (suddenly less bored) call out to Emily, he shoots up his bruised head and expresses his surprise at her coming. He seems pleased until she replies that she didn't come for him. He feels totally dissed, while Emily walks away with Maya, her new date. Ben is not seen for a long time after this and seems to be leaving Emily alone. Season 2 Ben takes Emily as his date to Noel's Halloween Party in "The First Secret" prequel episode when he is still seeing Emily. He has a costume that he would like Emily to wear to the party, but she picks a Pocohontas/Native American costume instead. The day before the party, the Pretty Little Liars are seen siting in the cafeteria together at a table next to the jocks' table, where Ben is sitting. Emily lets her friends know that her boyfriend Ben has been telling people that they have had sex. Enraged, Aria is about to charge over to him, when Emily grabs her by the shirt to force her to sit back down. The girls are shocked that Emily isn't indignantly furious, but then it dawns on them that Emily might be trying to tell them something. When they suggest that Emily has indeed done the deed, she doesn't deny it. Later, Emily confesses to Ali that it isn’t true, yet, she asks her not to tell everyone. She says that she has made out with Ben, but hasn't gone all the way with him, though she plans to. At the halloween party, Emily slowdances with Ben, but all the while ogles Jenna, who is dancing seductively nearby. Alison catches the move, and, as understanding dawns, whispers to Emily that she knows her secret without Ben catching onto her meaning. Quotes Notes *Ben appeared in the prequel episode, "The First Secret." Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Antagonist Category:Athletes Category:Season 2